Wonderland Madness
by TheDogsSpider
Summary: What happens when a certain blonde pops up two cat ears and a tail. Why is Ciel being called 'Alice? Ciel finds himself in a world where cats grin and being insane was acceptable. Will Ciel make his way out of this odd land... in one piece or will he fall head over heels for a sneaky chesire? How does one find their way home when so far away? cielxalois aloisxciel
1. Fair Game

It was a normal day in the Phantomhive manor. The birds chirped their normal everyday songs. Outside was just the right temperature as it was late spring. Inside was a different matter. There were three clumsy servants, one hell of a butler, a master, and a guest. The three servants all doing their individual jobs.

Finnian was outside in the garden as the gardener of course. Except he wasn't all that good at it. He just enjoyed being outside. Ever since he was young he never really was aloud outside. So this was his bliss. This was his happy place.

Then there was Bard. He's the chief of the house and like the gardener he wasn't good at his job either. Normally he'd make the kitchen blow up by using some kind of war weapon to make cooking go much faster, but that was merely his nature.

The last of the clumsy servants was meirin. From what it seems she too wasn't exactly the best at her job either. She wore big circle framed glasses that have a crack in the glass in the corner. You could find her accidently breaking dishes and messing up the cleaning of the manor.

The person to clean all of this would be Sebastian himself. The butler. He wasn't exactly human you see. He was contracted to the master of the house. All through a pentagram contract on his master's eye. A demon he was, called out by none other than Ciel Phantomhive himself.

He was the master of the household, lost his parents at a young age and was stolen away by people that just wanted to use him. But we needn't go any further on that topic. The boys hands were rather full with a certain blonde boy just begging for attention.

"_Ciel~_" the guest whined as he tugged on the boys arm. This guest was none other than the Trancy boy. Alois Trancy to be specific. His past was a bit messed up too as he had a contract with a demon as well.

The bluenette boy sighed as he sat up from his desk and looked to alois. "What? I'm doing my homework…"

Alois raised an eyebrow and placed his hands on his hips. "Ciel… it's the bloody weekend… you can finish mine and your homework later."

It was now Ciel's turn to raise an eyebrow as he sat back in his chair. "Really? You think _I'm_ going to do your homework for scotch free?"

The blonde shrugged and walked over placing his hands on the desk as he leaned over to look at the papers. "Math and Biology really isn't my thing." he huffed. It was true that the Trancy lad had a little trouble on those subjects. Mainly because he never paid attention to the teachers. Instead he would crack wise jokes or doze off into his own daydreams. He just couldn't ever grasp that he had to pay attention.

Ciel rolled his eyes. "You should pay more attention in school then. If you keep talking to everyone else in the class you won't get anywhere." He huffed and closed up is books. "I'll help you but I will not be doing all of your homewo-"

He was cut off by a certain someone wrapping both his arms around him in a tight hug. "Aw thank you Ciel! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" The blonde replied happily.

The other boy merely sat and blushed. Not wanting to interact in this hug. "Yeah, yeah, **get off**." He replied, the last sentence coming out a little more stern then he should of.

Alois obeyed and let go of Ciel as he had said. It was Ciel that had all the power in the world over the Trancy boy for some odd reason. He didn't listen to teachers, he didn't listen to rules, and he barely even listened to his parent guardian. You might even say he had a thing for Ciel, but no one was allowed to know. If he slipped up and mentioned he liked the boy and that if he didn't like him the same way it could ruin their friendship. "Now let's do something fun."

Ciel gave the boy a questionable look. "Please define your way of having fun…" The bluenette knew all to much what Alois was capable of doing. Most of the time getting himself in trouble and Ciel having to bail him out some way.

"Just a simple game…"

Just the way Alois replied the way he did ciel automatically knew what was going to happen… **NERF GUN TO THE DEATH**… The boy began to get up and put a hand out to shake. "Let's make a deal then."

Before even thinking about accepting Ciels offer he crossed his arms in thought. "Alright, fill me in on the details first." He wasn't going to be fooled so quickly.

"Fine. Whoever loses has to dress as a girl for a week. Whoever wins gets to choose the clothes the loser wears, but of course it has to be school appropriate… nothing explicit." He narrowed his eyes at the blonde as he saw the boy smirking. "Have you know I'm definitely winning."

"Is there a catch Phantomhive?"

Ciel huffed. He wasn't sneaking around the blonde so easily. "No, but I'm assuming you want to know the main rules correct?"

Alois nodded simply.

"Three hits and you're out. Everything else is free game." He informed the blonde.

Alois took Ciels had. "Why don't we play paint ball instead?"

"Because it's all muddy out and the last time we played Sebastian yelled at us both because of the mess we dragged in with us… plus you thought it would be funny to paint Pluto…" he sighed at the memory.

Alois snickered. "That was kinda fun."

Ciel grew impatient and raised an eybrow. "So we have a deal?"

The blonde nodded as he began moving his hand with Ciels. "Deal!"

At that the two went to find their guns quickly. This was the start of something big that could soon end badly.

* * *

A/N: Well hello, I've been dying to make a fanfic and I really hope this one hits off. This was based off a roleplay me and a friend were doing. It made us both cry so I hope you guys get the feels as well. Besides that the Nerf gun battle was based off of hateweasel so I did not come up with that and of course I do not own black butler in any way... wish I did... Any who! please enjoy. im hoping to make this at least 20 chapters long. so just bare with me.


	2. One great trip

As soon as the two let go each other's hand they made a mad dash for where they hid their guns. Ciels behind his desk as Alois' was where ever he decided to drop it off last. So he went off on a wing and ran to find his gun. There were specific places he would hide the gun. Down stairs in the living room under one of the couches, upstairs in the guest room where he would usually spend his summers, and last but not least Ciel's desk.

The bluenette was known for being sneaky and taking the Trancy lad's gun and storing it in one of his drawers just to get the boy flustered. So Alois continued running down the hall. The first and closest place being his guest room. You could say he wasn't exactly the cleanest of the house as he had clothes scattered about.

Ciel would yell at the boy for not cleaning up but why should he? That was Sebastian's duty to clean. So the blonde began his search as he looked under the bed… nothing. He got up and huffed. Maybe it was under his few clothes? He looked and flipped over the small piles of clothes… nothing. He was growing anxious not knowing where the gun laid.

Alois opened his door peering out. He looked left then right. The coast seemed clear. Oh how the blonde was wrong. Darts whizzed down the hall right past the boy's face as he yelped and closed his door. "I cannot lose this deal already!" he looked around for a shield he could use. The closest thing he could grab was one of his pillows from his bed.

So he went to escape once again. When he looked out there was nothing but complete silence. Seeing as no one was in the hall he slowly crept out from his room. He held the pillow close just in case he needed it.

To the steps was the next place to run to. You would have to be careful though or you might trip and fall. So Alois smoothly made his way down to go to the living room. His next target. The boy quickly went to his hands and knees to look under the couch. He saw his ammunition but there was no gun. He put his back up against the couch and groaned. "You bastard."

Alois couldn't help but snicker ones he put the pieces together. How could he have been so blind? Ciel had planned the whole thing from the very beginning! He knew Alois wouldn't even think of backing out of such a deal. For all he knew Ciel had already planned what Alois would wear.

Now the game was getting interesting. Alois had an even bigger obstacle. **Ciel Phantomhive himself.**

The master of the house hold lounged back in his comfy chair with his feet up on his desk as he enjoyed a bar of chocolate he specifically kept locked in his secret stash drawer. His smug look never wavering. The boy had gave Alois a freight earlier but what he would do now was much better.

In front of his desk laid Alois' purple nerf gun which he had painted and customized himself to suit his fancy. Ciel could hear the blondes feet as he walked up to the door to pause.

The other teen had to decide first how he would approach the bluenette. Would he come straight forward and run in head first or would he go and try to reason with the boy. No. he wouldn't sound so weak. The best he could do was run in with his pillow and try not to get hit as soon as he walked in. The blonde took a deep breath before he set his hand on the door. Ever so slowly pushing it open.

Ciel sat gun in hand, twirling it. "Nice of you to join me." He smirked evilly. He knew now he had the boy given the look he got when Alois entered.

Alois was peering over the top of his pillow. His eyes narrowed in a glare. "You cheater…" he grumbled. The boy looked down seeing his gun at the foot of his desk. "You planned this all along didn't you?"

The boy behind the desk laughed. "Of course I did! I knew I'd win and get what I want. Can't wait to see yourself humiliate yourself at school in a mini skirt." His cocky attitude getting the best of him. "The question is, do you surrender?"

Alois shook his head. "Hell no! I'm not going down without a fight!" he ran forward a bit as he shielded himself from any blow ciel would try to shoot.

The Phantomhive lad did try to shoot Alois once or twice but missed. If he couldn't get him now then he'll just have to get him later. He didn't have to use all of his ammo just yet.

With that Alois made a clean escape from the front of Ciels desk and quickly over by the boy's uncomfy couch. "But your plan failed as I can see." He taunted. "No matter. Now we're even!"

Ciel began moving from his spot. "Well I guess we really have to start playing then now don't we?" he quickly began firing at Alois, but to his dismay the boy dodged his hits and was already running out the door. This was gonna be a tricky day.

They ran around trying to hit each other with the small plastic and foam darts. Down the hall and to the steps. Alois turned around quickly so then he could get a shot at ciel but missed only to have Ciel back up and trip on a step. Sending him down and hitting his head.

The boy groaned and began sitting up to rub his aching head to find the barrel of a nerf gun to his head. To be more specific it was **Alois'**. He stared at it for a moment before having the words to argue. "This isn't even fair. I tripped."

Alois giggled lightly. "That's your own fault you cluts. Now ive got you." Just then oddly enough two little purple and pink triangles appeared on top of blonde locks of hair.

Ciels visible eye widened as he stared at the odd features. "Uh… Alois you didn't just now put those cat ears on did you?"

The blonde tilted his head to the side. "Whatever are you talking about?" he cocked the gun. Just then a long furry tail appeared behind Alois. It was the same colors as his ears.

The eye patch wearing boy was at a loss of words. He couldn't even think correctly. All he knew was that Alois was growing animal features and he didn't know why. "A-alois this isn't funny…" he squirmed.

The now neko boy gave an odd look. "I think this is very funny. Seeing you all submissive to me. It's so wonderful!" he cheered. "But head shots are the best." Alois smirked as he aimed and hit the boy three times on the forhead. "i… win."

The blonde go up off of Ciel quickly and ran up the stairs, waving at the boy at the top quietly.

Ciel being the teen he was got up quickly. "You're not getting away with shooting me in the head three times!" he ran after Alois to try and catch the boy. The blonde at the top of the steps looked overly excited as Ciel ran after him. Once Ciel was close enough Alois ran down the hall and turned a corner quickly. The bluenette followed up behind the boy and lunged to tackle the boy. "I got yo- eh!?" the floor beneath them collapsed into giant cards down a giant hole. Odd items fell as well. For example, furniture and such. Stuff Ciel Phantomhive the Queens Guard Dog hadn't even seen. He reached up in any kind of attempt to be able to go back up to his ground but only failed as he fell.

What is to happen to our hero, or shall we say loser now?


	3. Grand Entrance

However long the boy fell he eventually hit the ground with a thud. He was in a daze as he looked around the small room he was in. All he could see around him was doors. Doors every size. Some big, some small, some you'd barely just get in. Ciel rubbed his head as he turned it to see a small round table. How odd this room was.

Royal blue eyes looked around the room a little longer before it hit him. Alois wasn't with him. "Alois?" he waited a moment for a response. The boy had surely fell down with him as well. Ciel had chased him down the hall and just barely had his arms around the boy. More like his hands around the others neck for getting shot at in the forehead three whole times.

A sigh escaped the Phantomhive lad's lips as he began to get up. He began getting up as he dusted off any residue that could have been on him. The boy then began walking up to one of the doors. He turned the door knob to open it, he then pushed forward before furrowing his brows together.

**LOCKED…**

Ciel could feel his heart pace quicken a little more as he went to the next door. It too being locked as well. "What the devil?" he scanned the door for any key. "Alois I swear to god if you're the one that's behind this I will end you…" the bluenette mumbled under his breath as he went to the next door.

After trying all the doors he could fit in he ran a hand through his hair. "Okay Alois, this isn't funny. Come out and open a door aready!" he spoke loudly to see if the blonde had actually been anywhere close… no answer.

He looked to the side then to the table in the room. Ciel began to approach it slowly. On the table sat a tiny jar. It was the perfect size for a mouse. The boy realized there was a small tag on it. "Drink me? Is this some kind of joke?" he looked around. "This better not be some drug that, that idiot is trying to get me high or something…"

The bluenette pondered for a little longer before pulling at the small cork that was screwed in tight. Once open Ciel took a whiff of the liquid. It didn't smell bad, in fact it didn't even have a smell really. "I'm going to die in this room…" he thought to himself.

His feet walked him around the room. How were all these doors locked? How would he be able to get out? Was there a way even to get out? He sighed heavily at being stuck in the room for ever. He would eventually become famished and die. "Maybe I'll try the smaller doors first…"

Ciel got down on his hands and knees and attempted to open one of the smaller doors. No use. He looked around just in case he has missed any other small door. Thankfully the boy was in luck as he quickly went over to the last door. "This is my last hope…" he took a deep breath as his two fingers carefully were placed on the knob. Ever so slowly he moved his hand to turn the small knob. A small creak could be heard from the door as it opened.

The young teen nearly jumped in happiness but soon remembered something… he was entirely to big to fit into the door. He then went down to eye level and peered into the opening. From what he could see there was a whole new world behind these walls. "How the hell am I suppose to get through this?!" he sat back on his bottom in a pout.

It then occurred to him that he had grown a little parched. He looked to the bottle hesitantly. "Oh no… I am not drinking you. All I know is that you could possibly kill me…" Ciel looked off to the side before looking back at the bottle again curiously. "Maybe just a sip though…"

He pressed the small glass to his pink lips and took a small swig. The boy began having a coughing fit as he placed a hand in front of his mouth to muffle them. "W-What the… *cough* hell!?" After a little while his size had gone down tremendously. He was now just a little smaller than the door. "How…?" Ciel shook his head and walked through the door quickly.

The sight was breath taking making the boy gasp as his eyes widened. "Where am i?" There was so much going on. It was almost like a huge jungle! He began walking slowly to take in his surroundings. This place was so new and huge. Ciel watched as two small animals the size of bugs flew buy. One looked like a horse but it had wings. "A horse fly…" The bluenette looked at the other insect animal. "A dragon fly…" The two beings left quickly the boys eyes never leaving them.

"Even if Alois is here how am I suppose to find him?" Ciel thought out loud. He was genuinely scared for the other teen. Alois could get spooked so easily at times. From being alone for long periods of time to being in the dark.

Ciel sighed heavily as he looked down at the ground. He wasn't sure what he could do or what her should do. He could just see if anyone actually lived here if they saw a blonde haired boy with icy blue eyes. The grass felt as if it was getting a little higher as he walked. He looked up to see grand flowers that towered over him. They were beautiful none the least.

The Phantomhive rubbed his eyes as he looked at them. Did these flowers have faces? "What? That's ridiculous! Flowers are flowers. They don't exactly have faces." Suddenly one of the flowers moved a little. Ciel stumbled back and bumped into one of the others stems.

"Hey? Can't you see if here?" a purple flower spoke down to the boy.

Ciel rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "U-um I'm sorry. It was an accident."

The flower scoffed and looked away as the boys jaw dropped. He was speaking to a flower! "Wait… did you just talk?"

Another flower leaned over to the boy. "Is there a problem with that boy?" its voice was a little stern which concerned Ciel a little. "Flowers can't talk. They don't have faces with noses, mouths, or eyes."

A blue one came down and nudged the boy making him stumble forward. "Are you saying we don't exist? I'm sure we all do." It frowned disapprovingly

Ciel began to get a little creeped out as he shuddered. "I'm not saying that exactly! I've never seen flowers like you all…" he was trying his best to keep his composure but wasn't very comfortable in his position.

"What about you huh? It looks like your wearing woman's clothes." The purple had its nose up in a snobby way.

"I am not-" Ciel looked down at his attire. It was completely changed now. The boy now wore a baby blue jumper with a frilly white apron. "These are not my clothes!" he blushed as he looked around. The flowers were now laughing at him. "Stop that you lot!" Ciel growled.

They looked a little taken back. "What a nasty little weed." The yellow one spat. "Rude one he is."

The boy rolled his eyes and began walking. "I don't have time to talk to over grown weeds… I'm busy walking away with my own two feet that aren't stuck to the ground." He smirked to himself.

The three flowers looked down and began grumbling to one another angrily. They threw rude comments about him as he walked. His arms were crossed as he scoffed. "What a waste of my time…"

Ciel continued down the dirt path that was smoothed down to little rubble. The bluenette wasn't sure where he was going but didn't care either. He was a little upset with being thrown in such an odd place.

"When I see that idiot I'm going to strangle him…"

* * *

A/N: hey! well I expected to post a new chapter awhile ago but never got to it. I hope this works for now. ugh I hate not being able to think of enough things to call ciel. plus talking flowers are dicks. don't talk to them. also ciel doesn't appreciate their sass. he's the only sass master here. anyway im going to need ideas for fillers before I try anything. ugh~

until later I suppose. I haven't decided any nickname for you readers yet so... darlings shall suffice. until I say otherwise. unless you guys want a specific cute name!


End file.
